Beauty Meets the Phantom
by LoverofBalto
Summary: Beauty and the BeastPhantom of the Opera Crossover. Erik and Christine show Belle and Beast the ways to true love. Follows BATB plotline.
1. Poor Provincial Town

Yes I can't believe it either, but here I am creating another story, but it's a Phantom of the Opera/ Beauty and the Beast crossover. Erik and Christine are happily married and it's up to them to show Belle and Beast just how important love is. This isn't the best summary, but it's the only way I can say it without giving anything away.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Phantom of the Opera, but I do own the videos of both if that counts.

Also I wasn't sure if I'd make E/C cartoon characters or B/B the live action characters, but since Erik is Gerry and Christine is Emmy then B/B is live action as well. Please R&R.

* * *

Beauty and the Phantom

* * *

Chapter 1: Poor Provincial Town

Christine gasped in delight at the small town as Erik guided their horse drawn wagon into the square. It was so beautiful and quaint. After their wedding they had both agreed that Paris just wasn't safe anymore and moved on. The organ and bed had been left behind; seeing as they were too heavy, but everything else was loading up into the wagon.

"Oh Erik this place is perfect. We'll fit in just fine."

"I hope so. I don't need another angry mob chasing me down now do I?"

"Relax will you. No one knows of you here, so everything will be fine. Oh looks there's our house," Christine said pointing out into the distance where indeed a small country house was off to the right of town square.

Erik steered the horses that way and finally they had come to their new home. Christine climbed out of the wagon and looked it over. "I'm surprised we got it. And look we even have neighbors."

Across the way a girl with brown hair tied up in a blue ribbon and a blue dress on stepped outside her house with a basket in her hands. She started down the path and into the town square.

"She looks about your age," Erik said quietly as he began taking some small furniture out of the wagon. "Maybe the two of you could be friends."

"Maybe," Christine said taking a suitcase off the wagon and opening the front door. There was a spacious living room and a foyer. A kitchen was back on the left side and a staircase led up to the second level where there was a study and two bedrooms.

Erik came in carrying a side table and asked Christine where she wanted it.

"In the living room here. That's a nice place for a lamp."

Together they spent a good portion of the morning getting things inside. The strangest thing was they could hear people exchanging greetings in the town.

"Friendly place isn't it?" Erik asked.

"I just realized we didn't have anything to eat. I'll go into the market and get us some lunch okay? Will you be all right by yourself for awhile?" Christine asked.

"I'll be fine here. I'll start working on the study."

Christine kissed him goodbye and headed into town. Everyone seemed rather friendly as she went from one storefront to the next looking for the best prices and best food to eat. But after awhile she found that the people in town weren't as friendly as she thought. Many of them seemed to be whispering to one another about some girl named Belle.

"That's odd," Christine said quietly to herself. "Why would the whole town be bothered by one simple girl?"

"She's a strange girl," a woman said having over heard Christine's question.

"Why?"

"She reads a lot of books and talks about such nonsense. No one around here acts like that."

"What's strange about that? I used to sing opera in Paris and my husband composes music. There's nothing strange about reading," Christine said standing up for a girl she barely knew.

The woman sneered and Christine couldn't believe how thoughtless this woman was being. She quickly got what she needed and chucked a small coin purse on the counter and walked away.

As she walked through town she heard even more people give this Belle girl a hard time. It wasn't fair treating a person like that. As she walked by the fountain she saw a girl reading a book to a couple of sheep.

"Bonjour, Madame. I don't think I've seen you around town before. Are you new?" The girl asked her, closing her book and standing up.

"Yes, my husband and I just moved in this morning," Christine replied.

"So that was you I saw moving things in. Nice to meet you I'm Belle."

Christine looked at Belle sadly. "So you're the one everybody is talking about."

Belle smiled sweetly. "Oh, I really don't worry about that. They just don't understand how great a book can be. It can take you back in time or to some other land in the present. This one I have here is one I've read before, but it's amazing. A girl meets her Prince Charming, but she doesn't know it's him till Chapter Three."

"Really; that sounds really good. Do you think I could borrow that sometime?"

"Oh, of course; what's your name?"

"My name is Christine Daae and I left my husband, Erik, back at home. Oh, I better get the food back to him."

"I'll walk back with you if that's all right; seeing as we live in the same direction?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

Together the two women went down the street talking about the books they've read and what they planned to with their lives. Christine looked forward to life with her husband and maybe having a family someday. Belle wanted more than anything to read more books and maybe write some of her own before finding her own Prince Charming.

Suddenly a gunshot filled the air, yet no one seemed to notice it except for Christine. "What was that?"

Belle groaned. "It's only Gaston. Keep walking."

"Do I even want to know?" Christine asked quietly.

"He thinks he's the best guy in town just because he has a good shot with a gun. Plus the whole town worships him."

"Everyone, but you," Christine said.

"I despise him. It's not right to think yourself better than everyone else."

Christine smiled. Erik had been right about her and Belle becoming friends. Both of them were free spirits lost in a world where few saw things the same way. "Belle would you like to have lunch with Erik and me?"

"I'm sure Papa won't mind. He's busy working on his invention and he wants for me to try and make new friends. I guess I did."

"Bonjour Belle," a gruff manly voice said as the girl's were about to leave town.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Bonjour Gaston."

"Reading books again Belle. I thought we went over this before that it isn't right for a woman to read. Soon she gets ideas and thinking," Gaston exclaimed taking Belle's book and throwing it into a mud puddle.

"Gaston you are primitively primeval." Belle said as she grabbed the book and cleaned it off with her apron.

"Why thank you Belle. Hey I have an idea how about you come to the tavern with me and have a look at my hunting trophies?" Gaston asked as he wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Gaston, but I already have plans. So it will just have to wait till another time," Belle said pulling away from him and going to stand next to Christine, who watched the scene in fold before her.

Gaston groaned and rolled his eyes. "All right then Belle. I'll call on you another time then."

Christine and Belle were glad to see him go. "Belle you were right he is a big show off," Christine said as they reached the path to the house.

Erik was sitting on the porch in his white poet shirt and brown pants whittling a piece of wood with a pocket knife. He looked up as Christine arrived and smiled. "I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm home now. I brought a friend home to join us for lunch."

Erik looked over at Belle, who smiled sweetly.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Erik said taking Belle's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur. Your wife has said nothing, but good things about you."

Erik gazed at Christine. "What kind of things has she said about me?"

"Well you're musically talented and that you helped Christine to sing. I think it's fascinating."

"Well thank you," Erik said thinking to him self this girl wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly everything else was forgotten as a loud explosion came from Belle's house across the way. "Oh no Papa; I have to go help him."

"We'll come with you Belle is might be dangerous," Christine said before taking her groceries in the kitchen.

"Oh thank you."

Together they three of them ran to the house to find smoke pouring out of the cellar…

TBC…

* * *

So what do you think so far? Please let me know and I hope I put this is in the right category seeing as I used the movie versions. The next chapter will be up as soon as I type it and it won't be that hard seeing as I'm using BATB plotline. 


	2. Unlucky Mishaps

Second chapter is here hurray. All I have to do is listen to my Broadway Original Cast Recording of Beauty and the Beast and I'm set to start writing. It's awesome. Well don't let my blabbering bore you. Read the chapter already.

* * *

Chapter 2: Unlucky Mishaps 

Erik quickly pulled the cellar door letting big rolls of smoke escape from below. Belle hurried inside waving away the smoke and calling out to her father. "Papa; are you all right!"

Maurice had gotten stuck in a barrel and was bouncing helplessly around the room. Belle reached out and turned him upright again and helped get the rest of the barrel off from around him. "Thank you Belle," he said rather relieved before seeing Erik and Christine wander down the stairs and into the cellar. "Who are your friends dear?"

"Oh this is Christine; I met her in town today and her husband, Erik. I was going to have lunch with them when we heard that explosion. What happened?"

"I can't get this bone headed contraption to work," Maurice said with a huff.

"Here let me take a look," Erik offered.

Maurice stepped aside and Erik got onto the roller board and disappeared under the invention. Some clinking could be heard before Erik finally rolled back out. "Do you have a screwdriver? A couple screws on the main fuel outlet came undone."

"Screws on the whatjamacallit came undone?" Maurice asked.

Christine notices Erik's legs grow tense at the fact that the man didn't understand the basics of the machine. "I'm sure Erik can fix it; can't you darling?"

"It's nothing a few twists with the screwdriver can't fix. Now tell me exactly what this machine does," Erik replied as Maurice handed him the screwdriver and rolled back under the machine to start tightening the screws.

"It chops wood using steam."

Erik rolled out from under the machine a few moments later. "There it shouldn't leak anymore."

"Let's give it another go then," Maurice exclaimed pulling the lever on the machine and covering his head. The others took warning as the gears and other pieces began to work together causing the large ax to slam into the wood cutting the log in half and allowing it to sail across the room and land in the woodpile.

"You did it Papa! You really did it!" Belle exclaimed hugging Maurice tightly.

"Hitch up Philippe Belle; I'm off to the fair."

"Philippe I know a man by that name. Kind of liked the fellow only his brother tried to take my wife away from me right under my very nose...Ow."

Christine looked up innocently at him after punching his arm. "I thought we promised we would never speak of that happening to anyone," she hissed.

Erik gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry; my love, I didn't mean to bring that up again."

"It's all right."

"Erik, would you like to go along to the fair with me? I could use someone of your intelligence along to help."

"You actually want me to come with?" Erik asked at first stunned by the question.

"Well of course I would. You know a lot about machines and with you along we're sure to win the first place cash prize that I would be willing to split with you if you would join me."

"If you really want me to I'd be glad to go along," Erik said happily.

"Oh, Erik this is wonderful a chance for you to make new acquaintances with people, who have the same interests as you. I'm so proud of you," Christine spoke up hugging him.

"But Christine I was going to help you get things done at the house. I can't go anywhere."

"Belle can help me while the two of you are away. Don't worry I'll be fine," she said reaching up and kissing his lips tenderly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Go and get your things together Erik and I'll wait for you here," Maurice said as Erik and Christine headed back outside.

"All right I'll be back in a moment."

xxxxx

Erik quickly began packing while Christine watched sadly from the doorway. She took one of his shirts into her arms and hugged it to her chest. He looked up and gazed at her ashamed of leaving so soon after being wed.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik?"

"Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself while I'm gone?"

She looked up at him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks before running to him and hugging him tightly. "I feel as if something will happen to you and we just got married. I don't want to lose you all over again," she said quietly laying her head on his shoulder.

Erik rubbed her back gently as he began to speak softly. "I will return Christine. But like you said back in the cellar that this is a great opportunity for me and I may not be able to do it again. I love you."

"I love you too Erik."

xxxxx

Together they packed up Erik's bag and went out to find Maurice and Belle waiting with their draft horse, Philippe, hitched to the wagon. Erik placed his bag in the back and turned back to give Christine a kiss goodbye before climbing into the wagon and sitting next to the invention.

There were good-byes and both women looked on as the wagon pulled away and disappeared taking the two men with it. Christine watched sadly until she could no longer see Erik.

"Come on Christine I'll help you finish at your house."

xxxxx

Erik had taken a nap for most of the trip thinking Maurice knew where they were going. He was jerked awake as the wagon bounced about. He sat up rubbing his eyes, careful of the mask, and looked around. "Where are we?"

"To be bluntly honest I'm not sure. I thought this would be a shortcut, but it turns out we're lost."

"What?" Erik cried as he jumped out of the wagon. "What do you mean we're lost?"

Maurice shuddered in fear at Erik's shout and held up the map. Just as Erik went to take it the wind blew out of Maurice's hand and it went sailing through the trees. Erik's eyes narrowed. "This is just great. Now we're lost and the only thing that would get us out of here in one piece is gone. This is unbelievable."

He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Maurice asked.

"Back home to my wife. I'll spend all night looking for a way out of this place if I have to," he said determinedly down the path opposite of the wagon.

A howl from the trees made Erik stop and look around.

"This is not a good thing," Maurice said quietly as more howls rang up from the trees.

Philippe whinnied and reared in alarm giving the wagon a good shake. Maurice fought to keep control of the animal, but poor Philippe was so spooked he reared again knocking Maurice to the ground and galloping away with the wagon through the trees.

"Great now we have no horse in which to get out of here. Hopeful things don't get any worse," Erik said as it suddenly started to rain and the snarling of the wolves got closer.

Neither man said anything as they quickly heading through the trees now falling victim to the wolves. Maurice managed however to stumble down the side of a small ridge and landed at the bottom. Erik followed along behind him making a more safe descend.

Reaching the bottom Erik helped Maurice to his feet and soon both saw they were standing in front of a wrought iron gate before a huge castle. Though they didn't have long to linger or stare, because the wolves had followed them.

Pushing open the gate and rushing inside they quickly closed it.

"Ah," Maurice screamed as one of the wolves grabbed his shoe and bit down. Erik smacked the animal in the nose and it let go giving him a low growl in the process.

"Well I say we find some shelter in that castle out of this rain," Erik suggested as rain made his wig very uncomfortable. Luckily Maurice nodded and both of them heading inside, upon finding the doors to be open, unaware of what waited inside…

TBC…

* * *

I know they get farther in the movie, but I need a cliffhanger. I hope I'm not changing things to much. I'm trying to follow the movie as well as keep Erik and Christine in character as best as possible. Next chapter will be up as soon as I type it. 


	3. The Creature Within

Okay on to chapter three where Erik and Maurice make an amazing discovery and some other interesting things happen.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Creature Within 

Erik pushed the large door to the castle open and wandered inside with Maurice behind him. They looked around in confusion.

"Hmm, damp, dark, and well lived in. Reminds me of the house by the lake," Erik whispered to himself as Maurice continued looking around behind him.

"Keep quiet Lumiere, maybe if we're lucky they'll go away," a voice spoke quietly through the darkness.

"Erik did you just call me Lumiere?" Maurice asked.

"No, why would I do something like that?"

Maurice shrugged then sneezed into his sleeve. "I think I caught a cold in the rain.

"Bless you Monsieur," a new voice said.

"Thank you Erik."

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You just said bless you a second a go."

"I can assure you I didn't. You're hearing things."

Erik looked over to see an old clock and a candelabrum on the table near them. He grabbed hold of the candelabrum and held it up so the light could illuminate the hall. "Come on Maurice let's go find a place to warm up and get out of these wet clothes." But before Erik could take another step something hit him in the head. He looked around in confusion. "Maurice did you want something?"

"No."

"Then stop hitting me in the head please."

Maurice thought Erik was going crazy and nodded slightly that he would stop.

Erik continued walking again and then he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Maurice, I said stop it!" Erik roared.

"I didn't do anything I swear."

"I did," a new voice said from Erik's side.

Erik's back went as stiff as a board as he turned to look and the sight before him jumped back in fear releasing the candelabrum from his hand and sending it to the floor. It groaned and went to push itself up. Now Erik had spent his whole life around candles and not once did they have faces.

"Erik what has gotten into you?" Maurice asked coming to look over Erik's shoulder.

Before Erik could answer the clock jumped down off the table and went over to the candelabrum. "Wonderful job Lumiere, now both of them know we aren't what we seem."

Maurice reached over and picked up the clock and began playing with different parts when suddenly the clock snapped at him. "Sir, close that at once if you mind."

"I'm sorry it's just that I've never seen a talking…clock…achoo."

"Ah, Cogsworth have a heart the poor gentlemen are both soaked to the bone and need a warm fire to dry them out. Come along the both of you and we'll take care of you," Lumiere said heading down the hallway with Cogsworth following behind him.

"Wait one minute. What if the master finds out about this? We'll all become scrap metal for sure."

Erik watched the two argue as he headed down the hall. He wasn't to sure if he liked the idea of intimate objects taking care of him and what about this master? What was he like and what would he do to the two of them if he found out about them? Would he get to see Christine again? He was just about ready to turn back to face the rain and wolves when he saw the welcoming flames of a warm blazing fire before him.

"Come and sit down Monsieur I'll send for a blanket and tea to warm you up," Lumiere said to Maurice helping him into a large high back chair.

Erik sat down on the rug in front of the fire welcoming the warmth and good feelings it sent through him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small framed picture of Christine and gazed sadly at it.

"Is that a lady friend of yours?" Lumiere asked peeking over Erik's shoulder.

"That's my wife, Christine," Erik said not thinking it weird talking to this Lumiere fellow. "We just got married and got a new house. Now I'm stuck here with no way home."

Lumiere felt awful and crept away allowing for the masked gentleman to reflect the picture in peace. A cart came into the sitting room announcing Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip's arrival.

"How would you two like a cup of tea? It will warm you up in no time."

"No, no tea, no tea," Cogsworth shouted.

Mrs. Potts ignored him and poured some tea into Chip and Maurice picked it up. "His moustache tickles mama," Chip exclaimed.

Maurice laughed as Mrs. Potts went over to Erik. "Would you like some tea sir?"

"Can you make Russian tea?" Erik asked quietly as his eyes remained glued to Christine's picture.

"I can make any kind sir. It will take me a moment if you don't mind to wait."

"Thank you," Erik said finally looking up and nearly fell backwards. "How many are there like you? I mean objects that can talk?"

Before Mrs. Potts could answer a low growl sounded through the sitting room. Chip jumped out of Maurice's hands and ran to Mrs. Potts, who was now truly frightened. Maurice wrapped the blanket around him in fear and Erik tucked his picture of Christine back into the bag and wrapped his cloak around him taking the Punjab lasso into his hand.

"There are strangers here," a loud voice boomed in the darkness.

Well it was no wolf, but it sounded inhuman and Erik allowed himself to look over his shoulder to hear the three servants trying to explain all that had happened, but nothing was working. He remained still while Maurice shivered violently in fear.

Suddenly Erik was grabbed by the neck and held up while Maurice was held up by the other. They were both forced to look into the face of a horrible looking creature with long fangs, horns a top its head, and a coat of shaggy brown hair.

"What are you doing here?" the beast snapped.

"We're got lost in the woods and…" Maurice said quickly.

"You're not welcomed here."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you staring at?" the beast sneered.

"Nothing," Maurice gasped.

"So you've come to stare at the beast haven't you?" the beast roared.

"No, we we're just looking for a place to stay out of the rain for awhile, plus there's wolves outside the gate," Maurice tried to explain. Erik nodded in agreement the best he could.

"I'll give you a place to stay," the beast said harshly as he nearly strangled the two of them causing both of them to blackout.

xxxxx

Meanwhile back in town Christine was over at Belle's house working on some cross stitch while Belle read from her book aloud. Suddenly Christine pricked her finger with the sewing needle. Blood trickled down her finger and seeing it made her cry.

"Oh Christine what's wrong?" Belle asked as she noticed Christine's tears.

"I miss my husband," she replied quietly.

"I know dear. But he'll be back tomorrow. Don't you worry now," Belle said patting her hand. "Let's bandage your finger then we can get some lunch all right?"

Christine nodded softly and gave a small smile. Belle helped her up and took her into the kitchen and wrapped the finger up into a bandage. As they were coming back into the living room a knock came at the door. Christine returned to her chair and sat down as Belle looked through the machine Maurice had made to see people outside the door.

Belle groaned as the door came flying open and Gaston stepped inside wearing a fancy suit and well polished boots. "Well good morning Belle. This is the day your dreams come true," he said completely ignoring Christine, who sat watching everything take place.

"What do you know about my dreams Gaston?"

"Plenty; picture this; my latest kill roasting on the fire, me resting in my easy chair, while my little wife messages my feet," he said kicking off his muddy boots all over Belle's book. Both women covered their noses at the smell, but Gaston seemed not to notice. "While the little one's play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Belle asked pulling her book out from under him and cleaned it off.

"No, Belle. Strapping boys like me."

"Imagine that."

"And do you know who that little wife is?"

"Let me think."

"You Belle," Gaston said trapping her against the bookshelf after she had put away her book.

Christine grew concerned, but Belle remained calm. "Gaston I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say," Belle said as she sneaked from under him and leaned against the door.

Gaston followed and was now trapping her against the door. "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm sorry Gaston," Belle said reaching for the doorknob. "I don't really deserve you." She opened the door and snuck away again as Gaston went head first into a mud puddle. Christine joined Belle at the door and the two of them giggled like children.

Gaston looked up and saw Christine for the first time. She was just as beautiful. "Would you like to marry me?" he asked from the mud.

Christine held up her ring finger to show a beautiful diamond ring. "Sorry good Monsieur, but my husband would not like if I was to go and get married to the likes of you behind his back."

Belle grabbed Gaston's boots and threw them into the street as Gaston looked up in shock at the slamming door. Lefou, Gaston's only loyal follower came over to him and gave a smile.

"So how'd it go Gaston?"

Gaston jumped up grabbing Lefou by the throat. "I will have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that." He threw Lefou into the mud and took off in an angry state.

Slowly Belle opened the door and looked around. Christine stood close behind her. "Is he gone," she asked quietly.

"Yeah he is. But can you believe him asking me to marry him? I would never be caught as his wife," Belle said. She stepped outside and took the bucket of chicken feed off the porch and made her way down the stairs. "Want to help me feed the animals?"

"Sure," Christine said following Belle out to the back of the house where a goat and a couple of chickens were being kept.

They chatted quietly amongst themselves when a shrill whinny caused both of them to look up. It was Philippe pulling the wagon behind him. Thinking Erik was back Christine ran forward, but found the wagon empty. "Erik! Maurice!"

Belle ran over and tried to comfort Philippe. "Where's Papa Philippe? You have to take us to him," she said slowly starting to unhitch the wagon from Philippe's saddle.

"Belle I'm going with you. There's no way I'm leaving my husband out there."

"I understand Christine. We have to hurry. No telling where they are now."

Grabbing cloaks they climbed into the saddle having no idea as to where they should start looking for Erik and Maurice as they disappeared into the woods.

TBC…

* * *

I hope no one is OCC or anything like that. I'm trying to do this as close to the plot as usual, but I have to change it so I can put Erik and Christine into the story. I added the fun lines from BATB however I may only use a few songs, so sorry to disappoint you. Glad to hear you all like it. 


	4. Imprisonment

I don't get how I can do a chapter a day. It's bizarre, but I'm sure you guys like it. I will make sure from now on to do the songs as well as add some songs from the Broadway version for the fun of it. Yay for the lyrics sheet inside my CD case. Well here comes the meeting of the beast.

* * *

Chapter 4: Imprisonment 

Belle could feel Philippe tense underneath her as they reached a fork in the road. One road looked safe and inviting while the other looked down right terrifying. Her heart nearly stopped as Philippe began down the latter of the two paths.

Christine looked around as an owl hooted up in a tree. She shuddered a bit and tried to imagine being wrapped in Erik's arms near a warm fire. All she had now was her own arms around Belle's waist and she was cold.

"Don't worry Christine we'll find them."

"I just pray to God they're both all right. I would hate for you to lose your father and I couldn't stand to be without Erik. He means the world to me."

"I understand. I've known the two of you for only a couple days and all ready I can see that you to are meant to be together. It's such a beautiful thing love. I someday want to meet the Prince Charming like in my book. I could never love Gaston."

"You'll meet him someday Belle. I always thought I wouldn't meet that someone until Erik came to me as my Angel of Music. He was everything I always dreamed of and I knew we were destined to be. Everyone has that special someone out there and I know for certain there's one for you too."

Belle looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks Christine. I know I tend to have my head stuck in the clouds, but that's because I want the feeling of the wind blowing in my hair allowing me to fly away and find the one who loves me."

"That's so beautiful."

Together they rode on and it was amazing that the wolves weren't stalking them. They came to the gate outside the castle and looked up in amazement at the structure. Gargoyles lined the edge of the roof and the entire building seemed to be hanging to the cliff for support as it lingered at the end of a stone bridge.

Suddenly Belle jumped off Philippe's saddle and pushed the gate open falling to her knees as she picked up her father's hat. Underneath it was a rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. "Christine, come look."

Christine came down next to her and a gasp caught in her throat as she picked up the rose. "Erik…God don't tell me he's in that horrible place. We have to help him and your father Belle. They could be in terrible danger."

Belle stood and brought Philippe inside the gate and closed it. She took Christine's hand and they headed to the door. Pushing with all their might they opened the door and slowly made their way into the dark corridor.

"I don't like this place Belle. It seems so dark and depressing like a place I once knew."

"I know, but we have to keep searching. We can't just give up. Come on let's try this way," Belle said leading Christine down another hallway leading off the one they were in.

xxxxx

Lumiere and Cogsworth were in a room arguing like always. Cogsworth wiped his face with a cloth.

"You had to invite the two men in didn't you? I'm surprised the master will ever talk to us again after all that has happened. I blame you entirely."

"I'm sorry, but did you really think I was going to send them back into the rain? We haven't had people come to the castle for many years and to have them here was rather great."

"Well I hope you're happy, because now they're locked in the tower. Who knows how long they will have to last up there before they parish?" Cogsworth asked.

Before Lumiere could answer two cries came from the hall. "Erik!" "Papa!"

"Did you hear that?" Lumiere asked racing to the door and looking around it. "Look it's some women. No doubt looking for those men."

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Allow them to see them again," Lumiere said pushing on the door enough to get their attention and follow after him.

"Did you hear that Belle? I think someone is here," Christine said quietly going for the door.

"Excuse me," Belle called out. "We're looking for two men. Are they here?" she asked following Christine.

Nobody was there when they stepped into the room.

"I swear I heard someone open the door," Christine said.

"Look!" Belle said pointing to a light heading up some stairs ahead of them. "There must be someone here. They must know where Erik and Papa are."

Belle led the way up the stairs and was surprised when she didn't see anything, but a candelabrum resting in an alcove in the wall. The room before her was dark and she heard water dripping from the ceiling. A cough came from in front of her. "Papa?"

"Belle!" Maurice exclaimed going to the bars.

"Oh, Papa you're hands are like ice."

"Both of you must leave," Maurice said quickly.

"Who's done this to you?" Belle asked.

"There's no time now go."

"Where's Erik?" Christine asked.

"He's in here, but he hasn't woken up yet. We both nearly passed out."

Christine hurried to the bars and looked inside to find Erik lying on the floor. "Erik? Erik, please wake up," she said to him.

xxxxx

Erik could hear someone calling his name, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He opened his eyes and looked around to find he was still in darkness, but there was a light coming from his side. He turned slightly and saw Christine looking at him though the bars of what was a cell. Trying to get to her he lifted his head and let out an agonizing cry as pain shot through his head.

"Oh Erik…" Christine said sadly not sure what to say or do seeing as he was so far away from her.

"Christine what are you doing here? It's not safe," he said remembering the beast.

"We've come to get you out of here. Philippe came back to the house and he brought us here to the castle. I found your rose outside," she said holding it up.

Erik looked up and stared at the rose. In another desperate attempt he grinded his teeth as he got up and slowly crawled over to the bars beside Maurice. He reached his hand through and gently touched her cheek with a gloved hand. "Oh Christine. I missed you so much."

"I'm glad to see you're all right," she replied reaching through the bars and touched his face.

The touching reunion came to an abrupt end as a snarl erupted through the small space and both woman were grabbed by the cloak and pushed aside.

"Belle!"

"Christine!"

The two women huddled together as something growled near them. Christine wanted to crawl back to the cell, but she darned not move afraid of what was in the room. Belle felt brave and stood up leaving Christine to cower on the floor.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she asked the darkness.

"The master of this castle," the beast replied sternly as he prowled around the room.

"Please let them out of that cell," Belle pleaded looking back at the two men peering through the bars.

"Why should I? They were trespassing on my land."

"There must be something that can be done to change your mind," Belle said helping Christine to stand. "Take the two of us and spare their lives."

At first Christine gasped then meekly nodded. It wasn't fair seeing her husband sit behind bars. He was no prisoner and she would do anything to prove that.

"You would take their places?" the beast asked confused at the girl's outward statement

"Belle no, you don't know what you're saying," Maurice shouted.

"If we did will you let them go?"

Seeing this as an equal exchange the beast agreed. "Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever. Both of you."

"Come into the light."

The beast moved slowly into a patch of moonlight coming through the roof of the tower. Belle and Christine's eyes went wide as the fangs, horns, and fur that made up the beast became clear and they both cowered in fear for a moment.

"No, Belle I won't let you do this," Maurice cried again.

Belle turned to the beast and stood firm. "You have our word." Christine also nodded at this for she was at a loss of words at the sight of the beast.

"Done." Angered the beast pushed past them and undid the cell door.

Maurice ran to Belle and pulled her to him. "Belle, don't do this. I'm old and lived my life." That was all he said before the beast grabbed him by the collar.

Erik had run to Christine pulling her into his arms and holding her. "Christine why did you agree to something like that? How can I possibly go when you'll be left here with that creature?"

Christine finally finding her voice placed a hand on Erik's masked cheek. "Because I once found a man, who thought he was a monster and deep down inside he was the most caring individual I'd ever met. If he's anything like you was I think I can handle it."

Erik stared at her then back at the beast. "Please I wish to stay here with my wife. She shouldn't have to be here without me."

"Do as you wish," the beast snarled dragging Maurice behind him.

Belle tried to go after them, but stopped at the top of the stairs remembering her promise. She crossed slowly to the window over looking the bridge.Christine let go of Erik and went to the window where Belle watched helplessly as Maurice was carried away in a strange machine towards the village. She had Erik, but poor Belle would probably never see her father again.

TBC…

* * *

This was so hard to write, because I'm used to the talk between Beast and Belle, yet her I am added two new people to the mess and trying to make it sound right. Let me know what you think. Next chapter Belle and company get their rooms and our favorite guy to hate; Gaston gets his theme song. I'm adding it because it's important to the plot so yeah. 


	5. Gaston

Okay here comes the famous Gaston song, just so everyone hates Gaston more. And trust me I hate Gaston more than I hate Raoul. Can you believe that, because honestly I can't? Well first Belle and friends will get their rooms.

I got the song from a script I found so if words or fragments don't look right it isn't my fault. It's what it was in the script. It was time consuming to straighten all that out so please be patient with me. I hope everyone knows the song so if I don't mention whose singing the part you guys will know.

* * *

Chapter 5: Gaston

The beast hurried back to the tower having taken care of the old man. Lumiere had remained in the alcove and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Master?"

"What?"

"Seeing as they'll be staying with us for quite some time it'd probably be a good idea to give them more comfortable rooms to sleep in." Beast snorted blowing out Lumiere's candlesticks and hurried away. "Then again maybe not."

As Beast stormed into the tower again Erik pushed Christine and Belle behind him. He wasn't going to let any harm come to either of them, but the Beast remained at the doorway.

"Come I'll show all of you to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" Belle asked stepping out from behind Erik. "But I thought we were…"

"Did you want to stay here in the tower?" Beast snarled.

"No."

"Then follow me."

xxxxx

Soon the small group was making its way through the castle. Christine shook in fear while Erik looked over the place in amazement. The architectural design of the castle was fascinating and he would have to ask the beast about it after the whole being a prisoner thing calmed down a bit.

Belle walked quietly in front of them looking around in fear of her new surroundings. She didn't see it fair that Erik got to stay while her father was sent away, but it was better this way. At least Maurice could go back to the house and get well again. Erik had made the choice to stay even though he was risking a lot.

"The castle is your home so you are all free to go where ever you wish except for the West Wing," the beast said out of the blue.

"What's in the west…?" Belle started.

"It's forbidden," Beast snapped.

The shout made everyone, including Erik jump.

The beast came to one room and allowed for Erik and Christine to go past. "If any of you need anything my servants will attend to you," the beast said before closing the door behind them.

"Erik what do we do? Poor Belle is going to be all alone," Christine exclaimed grabbing hold of Erik's cloak.

Erik however had no idea on what to do. He had no idea what the Beast's intention was and he wanted to find out. Now whether he liked it or not he was a prisoner in some run down castle. He felt Christine didn't belong here, but now was too late. They had to tackle this together.

xxxxx

Meanwhile as Erik thought Beast took Belle to her room a little ways down the hall. Lumiere tapped Beast on the shoulder and suggested he ask Belle to join him for dinner.

"You will join me for dinner," Beast snarled. "That's not a request!"

He slammed the door making Belle feel inferior as she ran over to the bed and sobbed into the blanket. Even though she had her friends they were away from her now and there was no one to comfort her. She had no freedom and no father to look after her. Now this horrible beast was demanding her attendance at dinner. Belle made up her mind that very minute. She would have nothing to do with him.

xxxxx

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gaston!" Gaston roared from his chair located in the local tavern.

"Darn right!" Lefou agreed.

"Dismissed, rejected, and publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear," Gaston groaned turning the chair away.

Lefou wanted Gaston to feel better, so held up two glasses of beer. "More beer?"

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced," Gaston replied turning the chair away once again.

"Who, you? Never. Gaston you've got to pull yourself together," Lefou said thinking now that a song was needed to make Gaston feel better. "Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston/Looking so down in the dumps/Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston/Even when taking your lumps/There's no man in town as admired as you/You're everyone's favorite guy/Everyone's awed and inspired by you/And it's not very hard to see why/No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston/No one's neck as incredibly thick as Gaston/For there's no man in town half as manly/Perfect, a pure paragon/You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley/And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!"

A few men in the bar lifted Lefou into the air and proceeded with the song. "No one's been like Gaston, a king-pin like Gaston

"No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston," Lefou exclaimed ticking Gaston's chin.

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Gaston agreed.

A number of Gaston adoring fans joined in as they lifted their glasses. "My, what a guy that Gaston! Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips!

"Gaston is the best and the rest is all drips!" Lefou chimed in as he accidentally flung a mug of beer into Gaston's face.

Everyone sang together as Gaston punched Lefou square in the face for getting him wet "No one fights like Gaston; no one bites like Gaston."

"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston," a random man cried out as Gaston bit him.

Three of Gaston's girl admirers piped in "For there's no one as burly and brawny

"As you see I've got biceps to spare." Gaston bragged as he lifted the bench the girl's was sitting on into the air.

"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny"

"That's right! And every last bit of me is covered with hair!" Gaston shouted ripping open his shirt revealing a very 'hairy' chest.

"No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston."

"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston!" Lefou said picking up a bucket.

Gaston takes a bite of a leather belt and spoke before spitting it towards the bucket. "I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!"

"Ten points for Gaston!"

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large! And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

"No one shoots like Gaston, makes those beauts like Gaston."

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston," Lefou pointed out.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!" Gaston said as he pointed to the all the animal heads hanging around the fireplace.

"My what a guy! Gaston!"

Suddenly Maurice burst into the tavern having been delivered by the beast's carriage. "Help! Someone help me!

"Maurice?" the bartender exclaimed.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon."

"Who?" Lefou asked.

"Belle. We must go. Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Belle locked in a dungeon?" Gaston asked.

"A beast, a horrible, monstrous beast!" Maurice cried.

"Is it a big beast?" one of the men asked him

"Huge!" Maurice showed everyone with his arms.

"With a long, ugly snout?" a second man piped up.

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" a third man asked.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." Gaston finally agreed.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Maurice exclaimed as the men from the bar lifted him up and threw him out into the street.

"Crazy old Maurice. He's always good for a laugh!" the first man laughed wiping his hands off on his pants.

"Crazy old Maurice, hmm? Crazy old Maurice. Hmmm... Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking," Gaston said looking down at Lefou.

"A dangerous pastime…" Lefou stated

"I know, But that wacky old coot is Belle's father And his sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at that loony old man See I promised myself I'd be married to Belle And right now I'm evolving a plan!" Gaston picked up Lefou and started to whisper in his ear. "If I…"

"Yes?"

"Then I..."

"No, would she?"

"...GUESS!"

"Now I get it!"

Together they realized they were on the same page. "Let's go! No one plots like Gaston, takes cheap shots like Gaston."

Lefou finished up the statement, "Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston."

Everyone in the bar seemed to agree as they finished up the song. "So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating! My what a guy, Gaston!"

Maurice stood up and looked sadly into the swirling snow that had started to fall as he made his way around the fountain. "Will no one help me?"


End file.
